To Change the Past
by Rica666
Summary: The first Harry Potter book is sent back in time to change the past. Will they beleive it or ignore it? Will it help Lily through a horrible tragedy? Or will a certain black hair Marauder do that? Read and find out!
1. The Book Arrives

**A/N: Hello one and all to another wonderful story. I would like to thank all of you that have commented about my two another stories. They were really fun to make and when I went back to read them they even made me laugh. Thank you again for the comments, they make me feel like you guys actually like reading and I get to her your opinions on what I am writing.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone or any of the characters related to the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

_"A banker is a fellow who lends you his umbrella when the sun is shining, but wants it back the minute it begins to rain." - Mark Twain_

* * *

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin are never seen without one another. They are the best pranksters that Hogwarts had ever seen. Even in the darkest of time they could be found joking. Of course it isn't hard to do when you are at Hogwarts. Hogwarts makes a bubble and that bubble is rarely ever popped. They are the Marauders'!

Lily Evans is a…how do you put this…a goodie-two-shoe. She is the best in all classes and has no problem putting the Marauders' in their place. She is usually never seen with the Marauders' unless she is yelling at them or James is trying (and failing) to ask her out (though he has toned it down this year and is finally going out with her). Too bad for Lily she gave in to him…

When tragedy strikes who will be there to pull her through? What about when a mysterious book comes from the future? Will they believe what it says? Or will they just ignore it and push it off as a prank?

Lily Evans never cried. That's that. Not matter what you do she never cried. She was a tough girl and she was proud of herself for that. She didn't care what other people thought of her…okay she did…a little. That's not the point though, the point is that she never, I hate repeating my self, **NEVER**, cried. _'At least that's what they thought,'_ she thinks pitifully to herself. Only something that gets down to her very core could make her cry. Something did get down to her very core though…she will never be the same now. Her parents are dead. She will never see her mothers smiling face again. She will never see her fathers disapproving look when she pulled a prank on her sister. This makes her cry even harder…so hard that she doesn't notice the portrait hole open and four boys walk in.

Now if you knew Lily Evans well enough you wouldn't be shocked to she her crying her eyes out. She actually does it every night, safely in her on her bed with a silencing spell around it so no one hears. That's just it though; nobody gets to know her past the "bookworm" image.

Lily jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She sits up quickly to she, to her horror, the Marauders looking at her in concern. She looks at James Potter (whose hand is on the shoulder) and at the others. She glares at them through her watery eyes. Even Remus (he was the only one of them that she could stand) and turns away from them when they still look concern. She shrugs James hand off of her shoulder.

"Just…just leave me alone," She says in a broken voice.

"Lily," James replies, "we aren't going to leave. What happened?"

She looks at him angrily and turns away from them. She stares at the stars, the same ones that her parents use to look at. Tears start to form in her eyes but she holds them back.

"Lily," Remus starts, "We just want to help."

"My parents are gone," she whispers, "Their dead…and they are never coming back. I'm never going to see them again."

Remus looks at her sadly as James hugs her. Normally she would have pushed (just because they have started to go out doesn't mean that she is touchy feely) him away but she just need someone to hug. She cries into his shoulder until she hears a yelp. She sits up and looks at Sirius Black. Sirius rubs his head and pick up a book. Everyone raises an eyebrow at him.

"What," he asks, rubbing his head, "A book fell on my head."

Lily blinks and replies, the tears clearing from her eyes, "You act like this has happened before."

Sirius grins and says, "Maybe it has, and maybe it hasn't."

Lily shakes her head and notices that she's in the arms of James Potter. She makes a face and pushes his arms off of her and walks over to Sirius. She grabs it out of his hand and reads the title as he opens his mouth to say something (rude most likely).

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling…Potter this person looks like you, and that looks like the castle and the forbidden forest in the background."

Sirius rolls his eyes and states, "Well Evans we would know if we could look at it but you took it away from us."

She glares at him and hands the book to Remus, who opens the book to read the summary.

"Harry Potter has never been the star of a Quidditch team, scoring points while riding a broom far above the ground. He knows no spells, has never helped to hatch a dragon, and has never worn an invisibility cloak. All he know is a miserable life with the Dursleys,-"

"Dursley…that name sounds familiar," Lily states.

James raises his eyebrow at her and asks, "So you may know theses people who could have made my relative life miserable?"

Lily rolls her eyes and replies, "That person may not even be a relative of yours, Potter. The Surname Potter is a very common name."

Remus clears is throat and looks at the two.

"Could I continue reading?"

Lily blushes and nods while James rubs the back of his head and nods. Sirius and Peter Pettigrew snicker at the two.

"**All he knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley****--****a great big swollen spoiled bully."**

"Er…not to interrupt, Moony, but what does abominable mean," Peter asks bemused.

"It means nasty and disgusting…vile…loathsome," Remus states (what is he, a dictionary?)

"What are you Moony? A dictionary," Sirius asked, which earns glare from Remus.

"So basically," Peter starts, trying to get the glaring contest to end, "Everything that we think Snape is?"

Sirius lets out a bark like laugh, James grins, Lily looks disapprovingly at them, and Remus rolls his eyes but has a slight smile on his face.

"Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years."

Lily gasps, "That's horrible."

"That's child abuse," Sirius says distastefully as the others nod.

"But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger:"

"The Hogwarts letter," Peter exclaims as the other look at him exasperatedly.

"**a letter with an incredible place that Harry****—****and anyone who reads about him****—****will find unforgettable. For it's there that he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic in everything form classes to meals, but a great destiny that's been waiting fro him…if Harry can survive the encounter."**

"What does J.K. Rowling mean, 'If Harry can survive the encounter,'" James asks nervously.

Lily rolls her eyes and replies, as she grabs the book from Remus, "Lets read and find out, Jam-"

"Evans something fell out of the book," Sirius states as he reaches down and picks up a note.

_Dear Marauders' and Lily Evans,_

_I hoped you liked the way the book came. I thought you, Lily, could use a picker-upper and hitting Sirius Black on the head seems like the perfect picker-upper. XP Hope you like the book…I will be sending the next after you finish this one, and believe me I will when you finish it. _

_Enjoy! XD_

"Oh so, me getting hit is the perfect picker-upper," Sirius asked sarcastically.

Lily smirks and says, "It entertained me and it entertained that person."

Sirius glares at her but she ignores him and opens the book.

"THIS WAS COPYRIGHTED IN 1997," Lily exclaims.

"So," James states, "This Harry could be my son."

Lily nods slightly and turns to the first chapter…and the story begins!!

* * *

**A/N: I think I started this out pretty good. Yep it will be a wonderful story, so review please. Also this is the longest chapter I have ever done…four pages. I really had fun on the letter. If you haven't noticed, the letter is me, so you could say that I am in the future, after Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, and I am trying to change the past. That is what I am thinking about doing. So you could probably see Harry and/or me will come back and either erase their minds or help them with Voldemort. By the way I wrote this before the last book came out so whatever happens in that may not happen in this. Yes there is an OC in this.**


	2. Why is he the Boy Who Lived? He Lived!

**A/N: Another Chappie! Oh, last chapter I said that the letter was me I meant that it was someone that has a personality similar to me, not actually me. Oh, and the Marauders' and Lily are in their 7th year in here, so they are all 17 and it is the very beginning of Christmas break. Okay. Now you can read.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and the SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOP, HBP, or the newest one (that I havenot read yet so don't tell me anything about it) DH. If I did I would be living in a big house with a German Shepherd dog, my cats, Coco, Patches, Goldie, and Stormy, and I would havemy own room instead of sharing one with my sister. DON'T SUE ME!! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!!**

**Sika'sheart: Yeah I noticed when I went back to re-read it for the hundredth time. /rolls eyes heaven ward/ I am truly sorry for that, but if I don't get things out quickly I'll start to nitpick and think it's not good enough and not put it up. I'll try to do better with that. I did go back and try to fix it all but I'm not sure if I got it. Thanks for pointing it out and reviewing!**

**Lily: Thank you for the compliment and review! /eyes go wide/ No wonder bad things have been happening to me ever since I published this...**

**iluvreading:Here is the update! Thanks for the review!**

**silvericedrop: I didn't update soon, sorry!/ looks down in shame/ Thanks for the review!**

**kty: Thank you! Again, I can't say how sorry I am about not updating quickly enough./sighs sadly/**

**_READERS! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LOST LOOK AT IT OR PAY ATTENTION HERE! I MADE CHANGES TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! GO BACK AND READ IT! PLEASE LOOK AT THE AUTHORS NOTE ALSO BECAUSE THERE IS SOME INFORMATION THAT MAY HELP YOU WITH THE STORY!!_**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Lily nods slightly and turns to the first chapter…and the story begins!!_

* * *

_"A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval." - Mark Twain_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Boy-Who-Lived**

"Why is he the boy-who-lived? Who is the boy-who-lived," James asked quickly.

Lily rolled her eyes and replies, "The boy-who-lived is probably Harry."

Sirius grins and comments, "And he is the boy-who-lived because he lived."

Sirius face comes in contact with the ground after that comment.

**Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Sounds like muggles to the most extreme level," Remus states.

The others nod their head in agreement and Lily continues.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills," Peter asked.

"Drills are what Muggles use to make holes in walls," Sirius states.

Everyone stares at him in shock as he asks, "What? I paid a little attention in Muggles Study!"

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Isn't that nice," Peter says sarcastically.

The other Marauders' nod.

"They woman could almost past for my sister, and the man my sisters' boy…BOYFRIEND! That's where I heard the name Dursley, he is my sisters boyfriend," Lily exclaims, "EW! I may have to be related to the huge beast! Ew! Ew!"

The Marauders' laugh as Lily jumps up and down in her seat yelling, "Ew!" Eventually she calms down enough to read again.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

Everyone burst out laughing and James manages to ask, "What type of name is Dudley?"

**And in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Oh yeah, he is going to be a brat," Remus states.

The others nod and Lily continues to read.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Hey," James yells, "There is nothing wrong with us Potters!"

"That is still trying to be proved," Lily mumbles.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"Great," James stats sarcastically, "I'm related to this mad woman."

Lily's face is completely white. She stares at the book almost trying to make the wording change.

Her face regains some color as she mumbles, "It doesn't mean I am her. There has to be other Dursleys out there."

"Wait," James says, a smile coming to his face, "Lily you said that your sister was dating a man named Dursley. That means…that…I GET MARRIED TO LILY! I'M MARRYING LILY!"

Lily just groans and the Marauders smile.

**But they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"Hey," James exclaims, "I'm not good-for-nothing!"

Lily rolls her eyes and snaps, "If you want me to read this then you need to stop interrupting."

James looks at Lily sheepishly and replies, "Sorry Lily."

Lily looks at him in slight shock up quickly pushes it aside and continues.

**Were as unDursleyish**

"Is that even a word," Peter asks.

"It is now," Remus replies.

**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to thinkwhat the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleysknewthat the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Hey," James exclaims, again, "My son isn't the bad one its yours!"

"Yeah," Lily backs up, "Even if James Potter is his father."

"Hey!"

Remus opens his mouth to comment that they aren't sure if that is his son but shakes his head. It would be useless to try because when James thought something it wasn't going to changing quickly, the same for Lily…they are stubborn idiots. Lily continues to read.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Well," Sirius states sarcastically, "that sounds like a wonderful day."

Lily sighs and states, "We're never going to get this done with all these interruptions."

Sirius sticks his tongue out at her and gets hit in the face with a pillow.

**None of them notice a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"How could you not notice that," Peter exclaims.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursleyonthe cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursleyasheleftthe house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Well that was another paragraph of wonderfulness," Sirius states sarcastically again.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursleydidn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove aroundthe corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive—no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursleygavehimselfashake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Oh, boy," James says dully, "That's wonderful."

"Right you are Prongs," Sirius says just as dully, "Right you are."

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes—the getupsyousawon young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursleywasenraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt—these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley alwayssat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He_didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"Wow," James says, sarcastically, "That is just wonderful. I beat he was in a good mood after that."

The other boys agree and Lily stifles her giggle.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime,**

The other boys stare at James open mouthed and James asks, "Are you serious?"

Sirius grins, "No, she's not Sirius, I am."

Everyone looks at him flatly.

**when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun form the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,**

"Hey," Sirius exclaims, "he said that he was going to buy a bun and he didn't! He got a doughnut!"

James shakes his head as Sirius continues, "Anyway, buns are total better than doughnuts! Doughnuts have holes in the middle of them! HOLES!"

Lily clears her throat and points at the book. Sirius rubs his head and shuts up.

**that he caught a few words of what hey were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard—"**

**"—yes, their son, Harry—"**

"Wait, back up! What about my son," James asks angrily.

Lily re-reads and says, "It doesn't say anything, but his name is Harry! We know our…er…I mean _your_ sons name!"

Everyone in the room gives her a look.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed him mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always go sot upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her— if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted,**

"That had to be hard," Sirius starts.

"Yeah, he apologized," James finished.

Everyone else nods.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your-self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Voldemort is gone," Sirius asks in shock.

"Y-Yeah," Lily answers, just as shocked.

Everyone takes a few minutes to comprehend this and then they shout for joy.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"The idiot," Remus states, exasperated, "He said that he hoped he was imagining things but then turned around and said that he didn't approve of imagination!"

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.** **It was now sitting on his garden wall He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"McGonagall?" Peter asks.

The others shrug their shoulders.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursely loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"Definitely Minnie," James laughs.

"How much you wanna bet," Sirius asks.

"Two Galleons its Minnie," James states.

"Deal."

The two boys shake hands as the rest roll their eyes.

**Was this normal cat behavior? He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

Lily snorts, "If it is Petunia she would have a fit if he even mentioned anything slightly out of the normal."

**Mrs. Durselyhadhadanice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems withher daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursely tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."**

Lily sighs as she shakes her head, "Would it kill them to contact people another way? I know Voldemort was just killed but still…we need to keep the muggles from finding out about us."

Remus nods his head, "The downfall of Voldemort and then we give ourselves away by going crazy."

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early"**

"No, no, no," James and Sirius say happily, "Just the down fall of Voldy!"

**"— it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry.**

"Well, duh," Lily says angrily, "She hates me!"

**After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"You know," Lily states sadly, "Even though I'm use to it. It still hurts to know that she hates me that much."

The boys all look uncomfortable.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

**_"So?"_snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…_her _crowd."**

"MY CROWD! _MY CROWD!_" Lily screams. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WIZARDS AND WITCHES PETUNIA!!"

"Lily," James calls weakly. "Remember…it's just a book."

Lily takes a couple of deep breaths and says, "Thank you James."

James beams as the rest of the Marauders smirk.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursely wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

**"There son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"Like I'd name my son Howard," Lily says in disgust.

"Yeah," James seconds, "It would be just as bad as Dudley."

Lily nods and James throws his fist up in the air, like he just won something.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PETUNIA!!"

"Lily calm down!"

Lily takes a few deep breaths and nods her head in thanks for James, who smiles happily.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his hear sinking horrible. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursely lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were_involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, Judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Finally," Sirius states, "We get to find out what is going on!"

Everyone nods.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him form the other end of the street. For some reason the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool," the four boys breath.

"I want one," Sirius states, jumping up and down in the place he is sitting.

"Just think about how helpful that could be," Peter states, daydreaming.

Lily raises her eyebrow at the boys and rolls her eyes as they all start talking at once. She starts to read over them and they soon quite down.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledoreslipped the Put-Outer backinside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

James smirks as Sirius groans, "Two Galleons Padfoot."

Sirius hands James the money while mumbling rude comments about James under his breath.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting** **on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Durseleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Isn't he in 7 year, Hufflepuff?" Lily asks. (A/N: I hate doing this but I'm not exactly sure if that is correct…if anyone knows how old he is and how it coincides with the Marauders and Lily tell me and I will fix it.)

"Yes, he is…and like the Professor said," Remus starts, "He doesn't have much sense."

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A _what?_"**

**" A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"…Only Dumbledorewould asks something like that at a time like that…" Peter states, amusement in his voice.

Sirius snickers and states, "Minnie won't be to happy about that though."

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone—"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_."**

Peter, Lily, and Remus flinch and the Sirius and James give them a look.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking tow lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too — well — _noble_ to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Everyone makes a face, as Sirius says, eyes wide with horror, "I have just been scared for life." James nods, eyes just as wide as Sirius',

"I really could have died happy and not have know about that."

The rest of the group nods in agreement about that.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

"WHAT!?" James yells his eye wide.

Lily swallows and looks at him with tears in her eyes, hands shaking and states, shakily, "Just wait, James."

**He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — _dead_."**

Lily drops the book and it hits the ground with a thud. James stares at the fire as Lily cries silently. He walks gets up suddenly and walks over to her, holding her in his arms, as she cries. The three boys stare at the two in shock and sadness. James turns to the three of them, determination in his eyes.

"Sirius, you are going to be our Secret Keeper. I'm not going to let that happen to Lily or Harry."

Sirius looks up at James, his eyes wide, "Wait what if I was the one that lead Voldemort to you guys? What if-"

"What if the world explodes right this second?! Look Padfoot, I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my sons life too," James states, complete and totally seriousness in his eyes, then turns to Remus and Peter, "It's not that I don't trust you two it's just I…I…"

"Trust Padfoot more," Remus states, bitterness in is voice, "and I mean after all, he isn't the werewolf, who in their right minds would want ME around their children. It's not like-"

"Will you please shut up Remus," Lily states, staring straight at him, "We all know that James and Sirius are as close as two guys can get…without going gay," suddenly she turns to them, eyes widened with horror, "You aren't gay for each other right, because I'm not going to marry a man you is already pinning after another man."

James and Sirius faces go red (with anger or embarrassment we may never know), and yell at the same time,

"WE ARE NOT GAY!!"

Lily giggles as she picks the book back up and opens it to the right page as Remus and Peter crack up at how red in the face they are. Once they all calm down, Lily looks back at Remus and states,

"Anyways, no one here cares that you are a werewolf. I don't think we ever did care or at least I never cared. We want you near our children…your like a brother to me Remus."

Remus gets teary eyed and turns away, "Thanks Lily…"

Sirius and Peter, uncomfortable with the sudden heaviness of in the room say, together,

"Awww, Remus is crying."

They then go over and hug him as he tries to push the two off. James laughs at the three and Lily grabs the book. James glances at her patiently waiting and calls,

"Hey guys lets finish this chapter. Then you can do whatever."

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder, "I know…I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But-"**

"WHAT!" James and Lily seethed.

"Guys," Sirius states meekly, "she did say tried. Usually that means it didn't succeed."

"The thought the Voldemort even tried to harm my baby…ooo, where is he? I'm going to kill him," Lily growls, making the three Marauders back away.

"That…that thing tried to kill my boy…I'm with Lily lets rip him to pieces and feed him to the Giant Squid," James mutters, almost insanely.

The three Marauders back away even more from the two and shiver slightly. Peter, being the brave soldier steps forward to talk some sense into the two. Sirius and Remus looks at him with pity and bow their heads in respect to the young man.

"G-guys," Peter stutters, and winces when the two glare at him, "Isn't that w-why the book is here, so we can change was is going to happen. Plus we really can't do anything right this second..."

Everyone blinks at Peteracouple of times and James states, as Peter blushes, "Wormtail, I believe that that was the most inspirational thing you have every said."

**"he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him...but hgowinthename of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Remus looks at the book curiously, "Dumbledore has to have a idea of how Harry survived. He wouldn't be Dumbledore if he didn't."

The rest just nod their head, taking in the fact that Harry had somehow survived while so many others have died at Voldemort's hand.

**Professor McGonagallpulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff ashe took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

Sirius blinks and asks, to no one, "How can that make sense?"

The others shrug their shoulders, unsure themselves.

**It must have mad sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and-"**

"What!?" James seethes. "How can he leave Harry with them!"

"Yeah," Peter pipes in. "What about Padfoot, Moony, or even me!"

Lily keeps quiet as the four voice their displeasure. She glances at the book and then at the boys. Suddenly, she asks,

"Why are we even thinking this could be true?" The boys stare at her in shock as she continues, "I mean, this could just be a prank. Maybe not one of yours but you've pranked a lot of people, what if their pranking you back."

"Lily-"

"NO! Listen Remus, how is it possible! Someone randomly sent a book back in time! ME marrying POTTER! I mean I just started dating him. It is highly unlike-OW!"

Another book lands on the ground after hitting Lily in the head. Peter walks over to the book and picks it up. He then opens it and blinks at the group as a note flutters to the ground unnoticed by almost all. Sirius grabs the note and reads it to himself.

"It's empty."

"What?"

"There is nothing written in it, Moony. Empty. Nothingness. A deep, dark, dank void of zero."

"Thanks Prongs. I probably never would have known that without your help."

"Is that sarcasm i detect?"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Don't.Tell.Me.What.To.Do.EVANS!"

Lily opens her mouth to respond when Sirius cuts in, "Guys you should probably read this."

The other gather around Sirius and read the note.

_Dear Lily and The Marauders,_

_I know that this seems a lot to take in and to think that there is more to come is terrifying but this has happen, this is true. I know, Lily, that you want to find a logical explanation for all that is in this book, and wish that it is a prank, but it isn't. This DOES happen and this WILL if you ignore it. That is why you can't ignore it, but you can't stop listening to your heart either, Lily. I know that you like him, maybe not love yet, but you do like him and that can turn into love. So quit being such a stupid, idiotic, brat!_

_James, you have to give her time, she not only is going through a hard time but she also found out that she is marrying the boy she just started dating, having a baby with said boy, and then getting killed. Plus she hasn't seen that you aren't that boy anymore, she hasn't seen that you are starting to become the man that so many(such as Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and countless of others) praised on his bravery, nobleness, and loyalty. The man that would die to save his wife and son. Just, and I know this is a lot to ask but, just give it a little more time, wait a little bit longer._

_Oh, the diary(or Journal as guys would like to have it called, even though it is still a diary) I for whomever needs it. I just use it to stop Lily from pissing me off more. _

_And relax guys, you do have at least four years!_

James stares at the letter, gaping, as Lily's face slowly starts to match the color of her hair. He then turns to Lily and asks, hope in his voice, "You...you like me?"

Lily grabs the book and states loudly, "Let's get back to reading the book, shall we?"

"Do you?"

"It's...erm...highly possible but not..."

"LILY LIKES ME!" James shouts and gives out a whoop of joy.

Lily huffs slightly, a small smile on her face, "Okay, so maybe you have grown on me and maybe, _MAYBE_, I'll change my mind about you."

James face shows complete joy and the Marauder smile in happiness for their friend as Lily, whom still has a small smile adorning her face.

**"uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Just because they're the only family has left doesn't mean that he should be left there," Lily grounds out, apparently accepting everything in the book as true, now. "My sister hates magic and you will know it when you tell her that she has to look after my son!"

**"You don't mean - you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?"**

"See, even Professor McGonagall knows that they're rotten!"

**cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I 've been watching them all day. You couldn't find twol people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter comeand live here!"**

"EXACTLY!" James bellows. "DON'T SEND MY SON THERE!!"

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly.**

"Like hell it is!" Peter growls, shocking everyone, though mostly shocking Lily.

**"His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older, I've written them a letter."**

"Is it just me or does Dumbledore seem to be acting really, _really_, idiotic," Lily mumbled, her eyes blazing with anger.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. **

"You think you can explain all of this in a letter?!" Sirius asks, shocked and anger.

**"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"**

Remus blinks, glances at Sirius, who is in serious shock for saying something (almost word for word) that McGonagall said, and then mutters, "Creeeeeepy."

**"These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn'****t be surprised if today was know as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry-"**

"Like this one," Sirius states happily.

Everyone rolls there eyes at how Sirius an jump from one emotion to another.

**"every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I can see his point," Remus starts, getting glares from everyone. "But really, give him to a wizard that is willing to leave the wizarding world and treat Harry normally."

The rest of the group blink and then nod a little.

**Professor McGonagallopened her mouth, changed her mind,-**

"NUUUUUUUU! Minnie don't change you mind!" Sirius and James cry together.

**swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course."**

"No he's not!" growls Remus, quite like the werewolf he is.

**"But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" she eye his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - _wise _- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Minnie," James says, shocked. "I would trust Hagrid with my life."

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

James just blinks at the book as the others laugh.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. I t grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight: it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle feel out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Oh," Sirius exclaims. "I want one! I want one!"

"I hope you don't get one," Remus mutters.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."**

"YES!" Sirius whoops with joy. "I HAVE A MOTORCYCLE! NOT ONLY A MOTORCYCLE, BUT A FLYING ONE!"

"We are doomed! DOOMED I SAY!" Peter exclaims, then he falls over and starts twitching.

The others stare at him in shock and worry until James says, "Oookay then, let's continue reading then."

**"I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over t he bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

Peter looks thoughtful, "Do you really think that he does?"

Remus looks disgusted, "I really don't know, or care, nor do I want to know."

**"Well- give him here, Hagrid-we'd better getthis over with." **

"No Hagrid," James cries. "Don't give him to Dumbldore."

"Yeah," Sirius starts, "give him to me!"

"Or Remus," Lily suggests.

"Hey!"

"Ha, Padfoot!"

"Shut up Moony!"

"Guys," Peter shouts. "Can we please finish this chapter?!"

The two Marauders look down in embarrassment.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him sir,?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I dislike that comparison," Sirius states, displeasure on his face and in his voice.

James snorts, "Grow up, Padfoot."

Lily looks at the group questioningly, "What is wrong with that comparison Sirius? And now that I am thinking about it, what is with the nicknames. I mean, I can understand Remus's, but you three."

The Marauders laugh nervously and James states, "It's nothing, Lils. Just a silly teenage boy thing."

Lily gives them a piercing look but lets it drop...for now.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggels -" **

**"Yes, yes it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore steeped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

"Could you be any more sympathetic, Professor," Peter mutters sarcastically and Remus snorts.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"Don't you dare leave my child on the doorstep without anyone watching over him, Dumbledore," James growls, Lily nodding and glaring at the book.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagird swung himself onto the mortcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledoreturned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve ballsof light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"He left MY CHILD, ALONE, ON A DOORSTEP, WITH ONLY A BLANKET FOR PROTECTION, WHILE DEATH EATERS ARE RUNNING AROUND! I WILL KILL HIM!" James fumes, eyes flashing with anger.

Lily appears much more come though her hands tightening and loosening on the book. The other three Marauders are stewing silently, to anger to make coherent sentences.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand close on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing that he was special, no knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"**

"I say," James mutters insanely. "We prank our most wonderful and amazing Professor's."

"Why Prongs," Sirius grins. "That seems like a wonderful idea!"

The other two Marauders nod and the four go to get up. Lily gets up quickly and blocks their exit. The group looks at her in shock and starts to voice their displeasure to her. She rolls her eyes and points at the clock.

"Wait until tomorrow, you idoits, it's nearly midnight plus we need to plan this out completely."

"But-wait, we?" James asks.

Lily looks at him innocently, "What you four are the only ones aloud to pull pranks?"

James grins at the girl and mutters a goodnight. The rest of the marauders blink and tell her good night. She replies back and they all head up to their dorms. Each having dreams of the child known to many as the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! LOOK HERE!!_**

**A/N:I hope you all are happy. I stayed up until midnight after taking a day trip up to Niagara Falls and getting up at nine. /grins/ I just messing with you, I am quite ashamed with myself that I let this sit idle for so long. /sobs/ I am sooo, sooo, soooo, sorry everyone...Oh, in case you haven't noticed I have change some things last chapter. YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT LAST CHAPTER OR YOU COULD BE LOST!! I tried to make Peter a tad more braver than what people usually do, because, in my opinion, he was put in Gryffindor for a reason. Oh and I had Lily start to freak, because I think she was accepting way to quickly. Personally, I still think she is accepting this way to quickly, but to go back and redo it would me that I would probably have to rewrite the whole chapter and it would take even longer to get it out. Oh and Lily knows about Remus being a werewolf, and had know (at least in my story) since the end of second year. When the Marauders found out Remus then told them that Lily knew and that she wouldn't tell. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**I swear I read over this 5 times, all at different times of the day to make sure there were no errors, but error seem to pop up everywhere. It's like fanfiction is out to get me...So I am super sorry if there are any errors, please inform me and if they are to great I will fix them.**


End file.
